introduced by a friend of a friend
by dollieddown
Summary: ALL HUMAN! bella and edward date all through highschool. but then after they break up ten years later they meet again. do they still care about eachother? or is bellas hate for edward to much to forget? PLEASE REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Chapter One

PLEASE REVIEW!! THANKYOU!

EDWARDS POV

I thought it was Funny to see her again. Introduced by a friend of a friend, after all these years have gone by.

"Edward, was it?" She asked, acting like we had never met before. I put out my hand to meet hers; she shook it timidly.

"Yes. Haven't we me before?" Her eyes got big. She must have put everything behind her and from the look on her face I guessed she wanted to keep it there. It was only ten yeas ago…I guess ten years is a long time. Who knows, she could have children by now. Haha, Bella with children? What a weird thought. She never wanted any though.

"I don't know. Perhaps." Her voice was shaky. "But I think I would remember a face like yours." She said. Her voice was stronger this time. I knew she remembered me though. But I couldn't blame her for trying to forget.

At that moment it started to pour. She politely said goodbye and walked toward the door she had always walked to fast and she stumbled a little on her way out, of course I followed her; how could I not? We walked out into the rain onto the busy streets of New York City. Surprisingly despite the rain she managed to call a cab. I knew if I had asked to get in with her she would have said no so I helped myself in behind her. The look on her face was so confusing when she noticed me sitting there next to her.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Her voice was so many things at once. Her face was twisted with so many emotions. Her eyes tried to show only anger but accidentally let some sadness slip in to. Her pale skin was flushed pink and her wet hair clung to her face.

"Well? What do you want?" She asked again. I didn't really know what to say. I didn't know why I had followed her.

"I wanted to say hi?" it came out as more of a question than an answer to one.

"You wanted to say hi…? After what you did to me last time we saw each other you just thought you would say hi? WELL HELLO EDWARD CULLEN IT IS SOOO NICE TO SEE YOU!" her voice was dripping with sarcasm and to be honest she always was pretty scary when she was like this. Crazy!

"Look, Bella, we're all grown up now. We can talk like adults you know." I knew that would just piss her off more. It was just so easy to mess with her.

"OUT! Get out of my taxi! You are not welcome here!"

"Bella sweetie this isn't your taxi and I can stay if I want to. Look can we just talk?" I was trying to calm her down.

"Edward darling, do you even remember what happened ten years ago? Or are you just that stupid that you don't remember cheating on your girlfriend and then leaving her at the isle…ALONE!?" She had a point.

"Exactly, it was ten years ago I say that we forgive and forget."

"Oh you selfish asshole, I hate you, I hate you, I HATE YOU!" Haha it sounded like she was literally growling in between words!

"ok look I am sorry. Can I buy you coffee or something? Please?" She always did love coffee after all.

"Fine but only if you leave me the hell alone afterwards!" She was a smart girl. She knew me better than most people. She knew it was easier to give in to me than go against me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Chapter 2 isn't when they were first together but it is before they broke up. it is just a point in their relationship when they were happy. In this chapter Edward is just remembering a time when they were happy.

Thank you to those of you who reviewed! I appreciated it a lot!

THIS IS A FLASHBACK!!(Edwards POV still)

FLASHBACK!! BEFORE THEY BROKE UP!

"Edward!" Her voice shot through the rain and rang in my ear like a musical note.

"Why are you still here? You must have been waiting for hours...I'm so sorry." I had been waiting for hours, three to be exact.

"So why didn't you just go home? I mean look at you! It's pouring out here."

"Because you told me to meet you here." I didn't want to leave. What if she had come and I wasn't there? She just looked at me for a moment. I couldn't read what she was feeling.

"I fell asleep. I didn't realize what time it was. Forgive me?" I didn't believe her.

"I forgive you." She smiled, I loved her smile. It was the smile of a girl who was in love with the world, and when I was with her I loved it too. I moved toward her closing the space between us to wrap my arms around her. She didn't even seem to mind that I was drenched in rain water. She looked up into my eyes.

"Edward, I love you... so much." She whispered the words into my ear like a secret she didn't want to share with anyone else. It made me feel like I was needed. Like someone needed me to be there; and it felt so good.

"I love you too Bella." I held her head in my hands, tangling my fingers in her damp hair. Nothing else mattered when we were like this. I wished it was always this way.

"Edward lets go home." Her voice sounded soft in a way nothing had before. It was so gentle.

"Okay, let's go." We began to walk the long mostly uphill walk to her house. The rain began to soften and things began to get lighter.

"Good! The rain is stopping! It's so beautiful after a storm, don't you think so?" She was so happy that day, Bella, so care free. She began to spin around in circles as fast as she could. Looking up into the sky and catching tiny drops of rain on her eyelashes. She began laughing as loud as she could. Her Laughter was so beautiful to me, it sounded like music.

"What are you doing?" I began to laugh with her. Bella stopped spinning. She looked at me and smiled.

"Dancing. Can't you tell? Or am I really that bad?" Laughter came through her voice as she spoke.

"You must just be that bad because I didn't have a clue." She knew I was joking but pretended to be offended anyway.

"Oh Edward you are so mean to me!" Bella turned to me and feigned a glare. After a moment she couldn't keep it up and just decided to stick her tongue out at me instead.

We walked together, hand in hand, through her neighborhood. It was sunny now, the clouds had parted and everything was bright and clear.

"Finally we are home!" Bella announced. It was late in the afternoon now and the light was getting dim. The inside of her house was dark and many long shadows were cast against the walls and floors. Her house was warm, safe. We walked down the narrow hallway into her room.

She switched on a small lamp in the corner of the room. This was the only light in the room which was sometimes accompanied by candles or the light of outside if it was light enough. The room was small and had wooden floors. The bed took up most of the space in the room and is where we sat.

"Edward?"

"Yes?"

"Do you remember when my ceiling light broke?" What a weird question. I thought about it. I couldn't remember.

"No, I don't remember."

"Huh. Neither do I. I keep trying to remember; it's really been bothering me though." She frowned a little, wrinkling her forehead.

"Bella, don't worry about it. Does it really matter when your ceiling lamp broke?"

"Well I suppose not but I would still like to know." She was quiet for a while. Just laying on her back and looking up at the ceiling. I always wondered what she was thinking when she was like this.

Silence. So much of our time together was just spent in silence. We would just lay in her room together not saying anything, just thinking, probably about each other. Neither one of us dared to break the silence. We would just fall asleep.

Hours seemed to pass. It was dark outside now.

"Bella? Are you asleep?" I whispered. I didn't want to wake her if she had been asleep. No answer came from her lips. I sat up in bed and looked at her. She was so beautiful. I Bent over her ear, gently touching my lips to it.

"Bella, I want to be with you forever." My voice was shaky. I was scared, nervous. What if she heard me? What if she didn't feel the same? I didn't care. I wanted her to know. I wanted her to know that I would always love her and nothing would ever change that. No matter what she did or said. Nothing she could do would make me change my mind about how I felt.

She continued to sleep. Breathing gently. My beautiful Bella, oh how I love you.


End file.
